


did you miss me?

by genderdefender



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Multi, but referred to with gender neutral terms, moira is a bio major, reader is a computer science major, tags and rating will change with what i add, this fic is otherwise known as "i am thirsty for moira and need more content of her"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderdefender/pseuds/genderdefender
Summary: You're transferring to Overwatch University, one of the most elite schools in the world. It's all going okay, until you decided to help out the genetics club with some of their machinery. You meet one of your high school friends (and biggest crush) there, and she is less than happy to see you. You haven't quite gotten over your break up. Maybe now is your time to patch things up.(whoops I'm bad at descriptions. hopefully there are others just as thirsty as I am for Moira/reader fics who will appreciate this fic.)





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Moira, can I ask you a question?” _

_ “Yes, you may. What is it?” _

_ “Do you- do you like anyone?” _

_ “Wha- no. How preposterous. You know I have never quote-unquote ‘liked’ anyone in the past, and I never will in the future. A partner would only slow me down.” _

_ “Well, you hang out with me. Do I slow you down?” _

_ “Hmph.” _

_ “...Moira?” _

_ “I suppose I do not care if you slow me down. I enjoy your company, so I will continue to spend time with you.” _

x x x

You woke up from your dream to the sound of your alarm. Yawning, you quickly sat up as to prevent yourself from falling back asleep. The angry, red numbers of the clock blinked 7:00 as you turned off the shrill sound. You slowly stood up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes.

While you got ready for the day, the dream- or, really, it was more of a memory- wouldn’t leave your mind. It had been a long time since you had thought of that memory, and you were upset it had reared its ugly head again. You were hoping it wouldn’t ruin your day today, as today was your first official day of class at your new university. 

Overwatch University was one of the most elite schools in the world. The classes there excelled in every subject. It was also the school with the lowest acceptance rate, and the courses were so difficult, 20% of the students who entered dropped within their first year. Only the very best were able to get in and finish out their degree.

You were accepted and had transferred to OU in the middle of the year between semesters. To be fair, the presidents of the school had allowed you to stay in the dorms and get used to the campus before the semester started, but now that it was, this was technically your first day.

After getting ready for the day, you had almost left when you remembered your roommate. Her name was Olivia, but for some reason you didn't know, everyone called her Sombra. Although you were able to get up early (and you usually did as you liked to visit Starbucks before classes started), your roommate was the kind to stay up all night and sleep all day. She wasn’t a vampire, just a bit of a shut-in. You had the same class this morning; if you didn’t wake her up, she wasn’t going to make it to class.

You walked over and shook her shoulder. “Sombra…” you half whispered. “Sombra… SOMBRA!” She startled and slammed her head up into yours. “Fuck, what are you doing? It’s not time to get up yet!”

“Sombra, it’s 7:30. You have half an hour to get ready and make it to class.”

“What the fuck! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? I’ll never make it to class on time!” She darted up and sprinted around the room, grabbing things here and there and then running down the hall to the bathroom.

You laughed under your breath before grabbing your bookbag and leaving the dorm. 

After getting a coffee from Starbucks in the main building, you began your trek over to the computer lab. As a computer science major, it’s where you would be spending most of your class time. You sipped on your coffee as your mind ran over the dream you had last night.

You hadn’t spoken to Moira since high school ended. While you used to spend a lot of your time together, and spent a lot of time chatting online, one day she just stopped responding. You had tried everything to figure out what happened- you spoke to all your friends about it, but none of them knew what had happened. If Moira had done anything, she would have told you first. You were her closest friend, and she was yours.

You had tried to get over it, but you never really did. It’s hard to lose you best friend of so many years. It was even worse in the fact that you had started to develop some kind of romantic feelings for her. Oh well, you probably would never see her again, so there’s no use crying over it anymore.

You made it to the computer lab just in time. Sombra still wasn’t there, but most of the class had already sat down and were turning on their computers. You awkwardly shuffled in the door, uncomfortable as there was no one you knew in the class.

“Come in,” a voice said.

You walked in and saw a tall, buff woman looking at you with kind eyes. “You must be the new student. You may call me Orisa. I will allow you to introduce yourself to the class when it starts in the next 3 and a half minutes.”

You sat down next to an empty seat and a young, short girl. You tried to say hello, but she was too concerned with a game on her phone to even pay attention to you. Instead, you decided to take out yours and wait for Sombra to show up. You didn’t have to wait long as she sat right next to you a minute or so later.

“How did you manage to get here before me even with your Starbucks addiction?” she teased.

“I suppose I walk very fast.”

You talked for a little while longer when the teacher announced it was time for class, and she announced an interesting proposition.

“Ah, the biology teacher wanted me to promote this. There is a genetics club in the biology class looking for a computer science major to do some web design and fix their computers. Just basic programming skills. It’s good for volunteer hours. They are interviewing today at 3 if any of you are interested. I’ll leave the fliers up here.”

You thought about it for a second. You could use some practice with IT stuff, and web design has always been a fun pass time. The fact that Moira was an aspiring geneticist when you last spoke had nothing to do with it. You were in no way trying to recreate the past.

“You aren’t actually thinking about it, are you?” Sombra mocked. “It’s going to be boring, and you’ll have to hang around the doctor types.”

“I’ve always had a soft spot for biologists. They understand the one thing I can’t seem to grasp.”

“Heh. Have fun with that, I guess.”

After class, you were the only one to take a flyer. You suppose it’ll be an easy interview if you’re the only one there.

That was your only class of the day, so after eating lunch and playing some video games, you packed up your computer and started walking over to the other side of the campus where the biology labs were. You got a little bit lost on the way, but eventually you found your way to the right room. You heard muffled yelling inside, and then the slamming of a door. Scared, you raised your hand slowly and knocked on the door.

A beautiful, blonde haired woman with bright blue eyes opened the door looking angry, but when she saw who was at the door, beamed at you.

“Ah, you must be here for the programmer interview!” she said in a strong Swiss accent. “Come in, come in “she ushered you into the room. “My name is Angela, I’m a member of the genetics club and I’m helping to interview alongside the president. Please, sit down. She just ran into the back room- I’ll bring her out.”

You sat down at a lab table and fiddled with your hands as you watched Angela go into the back room. There was what sounded like a yell, which stopped abruptly, and then there was a pause. After a few seconds, the door opened.

Angela came out smiling, but behind her stood a tall and proud woman. Specifically, a very familiar tall and proud woman.

She looked exactly how you remembered her. Handsome, short red hair, bold heterochromia, lanky figure. Still strikingly beautiful. Still tugging at your heartstrings.

You had never quite gotten over her.

You stared at her in disbelief for a moment, her looking back at you with the same, dumbfounded look. Angela’s face fell as she looked between you and her.

Finally, you broke the silence. You spoke softly, as if the wrong move would scare her away. “Moira?”

Her face changed from dumbfounded to disgusted. “Angela, why did you let them in here?”

“What do you mean? They’re from the computer science class, they responded to our ad. Do you two… know each other?”

“Get them out of my sight.” Moira turned around and returned to the back room. Angela chuckled nervously. “I’ll talk to her. Don’t go- you’re the only person to have showed up, and we’re kinda desperate.”

She followed Moira through the door and shut it again. You once again heard loud yelling- some that you could now differentiate between because of the different accents. You sat and awkwardly listened for about 5 minutes before it once again became silent, and Angela came out of the door, sans Moira. 

“I am so sorry about that. I’m afraid Moira will not be joining us for this interview. Before we start, I must ask, do you two know each other from somewhere?”

“Uh, yeah, we were good friends in high school.”

She giggled. “Usually, good friends don’t act that way towards each other. I won’t pry. Let’s get on to the interview.”

You didn’t see Moira again for the whole meeting. It hurt- before when she ghosted you, you could pretend it was because she was busy or you two had simply grown apart. Although both of those options hurt, they didn’t hurt as much as knowing she had purposely dropped you because she apparently now hated you. It was hard to put your heart into the interview when the thought of Moira wouldn’t leave your mind.

After an hour, still no one else had shown up. “I’ll email you tomorrow on whether we have chosen you or not.” She looked around and then whispered to you, “I don’t care what Moira says, you’re our best and, honestly, only bet. I’ll be sure to put in a good word.”

You smiled bittersweetly as you waved and left the building. You had a lot of thinking to do tonight, whether you liked it or not.

When you got back to the dorm, Sombra tried to make fun of you again, but you told her you weren’t in the mood. Luckily, she took the hint and didn’t pry. You went to bed early that night. Even in sleep, memories of Moira wouldn’t leave you alone.

You were fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela emailed you just as she said she would. Apparently, you were the only one to show up for the interview, and even though Moira was adamant she didn't want you there, Angela managed to convince her that they needed you.

Seeing as how there was someone in the genetics lab every day, usually Moira, Angela had asked you to come in again today to get familiar with the machinery and computers (most of which has viruses). She had also asked the other members to come in and meet you.

You arrived at the genetics lab and knocked on the door. A darker skinned man opened it and smiled at you. "Ah, you must be the computer guru! Come in, we're all excited to meet you!"

You walked in and saw a surprisingly large group of people inside. Many of them were sitting near the counter, talking while Angela watered some plants. Moira was nowhere to be found. They stopped and waved when they noticed you.

You learned the only ones actually part of the club were Angela, the one who opened the door for you named Baptiste, a man named Akame, and of course the president Moira. The rest of them were simply hanging out there.

Jamison, affectionately called Junkrat (and it was obvious why), hung out there with his friend Mako. Angela told you she has no idea when or why they started showing up, but since Junkrat livened up the place, the only one who really cared was Moira, who was always one to be serious.

Genji originally started showing up to get after Angela, but eventually lost his romantic interest in her. Him and his roommate Zenyatta simply kept coming for her company.

You didn't quite understand why they kept showing up, and Angela assured you that if Moira had her way, they wouldn't be allowed to come. However, the presidents, specifically Mr. Morrison, didn't let school clubs be exclusive. Therefore, the others were allowed to stay.

"So you're here to fix the computers I broke, eh?" Junkrat said in a strong Aussie accent. "That's too bad, I like them the way they are."

"They're completely unusable, Jamison." Angela turned around and pointed her watering can at him. "We need them to be fixed if we are to continue our work."

He put his feet on the counter as Mako easily swept them off. "Roadie, stop it. I could have fixed them if you wanted!"

"Last time you did that, you set them on fire," Baptiste cut in. "Mr. Reyes would kill us if we let that happen again."

He joking crossed his arms and pouted in an exaggerated manner. "Fine."

"Would you all quit your fussing? I'm getting a headache."

Everyone's heads snapped around and saw Moira had come out of the backroom, rubbing her forehead with thumb and pointer finger. 

"Ah, Moira! Everyone's here. Are you ready to start?" Angela clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly.

"Everyone plus some," she muttered under her breath. "Okay, we shall begin." She stood at the end of the counter where everyone was seated.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, we have a new member. I believe they have already introduced themselves, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. I will be showing them the computer room today so we can assess the problems. The rest of you may continue on with your physical projects. Obviously, the computer lab will be off limits until we get these," she shot a sharp glare at Junkrat, "viruses taken care of. If you are not here for the genetics projects, do  _ not _ get in the way of those who are supposed to be working."

She scanned the room, half afraid of what she would do, then turned around. She walked towards the back room, and then stopped. She snapped and pointed to the ground next to her.

You looked around and Angela made a scared expression and jerked her head towards Moira. You half ran over to her, your tail tucked between your legs. She towered over you, despite you being quite tall yourself. You shuddered, half in fear and half out of anticipation. You followed her into the room and she closed the door behind you.

Inside, there were 5 older computers. They reminded you of the old computer lab in high school that teachers would only take you to if every other computer lab was occupied. Half the lights in the room didn't work, so it was quite dark. You awkwardly shuffled in the middle of the room before Moira uncomfortably cleared her throat.

"Most of our members are not exactly… tech savvy. Therefore, our machines have gathered many viruses, to the point where they are impossible to use. I, personally, prefer to do my research and writing on a computer and not on a cellphone. I would… appreciate it if you would fix them." She crossed her arms and tapped her finger.

You stood and stared at her for a moment, until her face became red and she looked away, grumbling something you couldn't make out. Coming back to your senses, you sat down at one of the computers and started to boot it up.

It started normally, although it took quite a while, and a login screen came up.

"Hey, Moira?"

"What?" she snapped.

You flinched, and for a second, you thought you saw remorse in her eyes. "I just want to know the login information."

"Ah, yes. The username is OWGenetics, capital O, W, and G, and the password is owfall2017, all lowercase."

"Why is it still fall 2017?"

She scoffed. "That's when the club started, and I haven't figured out how to change it." She turned red from embarrassment but turned her head to the side, trying to play it off. She was always the kind of person to attempt to be perfect, even when it was unattainable. She probably couldn't stand the fact that she needed to ask for help to fix the computers. Honestly, it was probably that Angela forced her to ask for help.

You plugged in the information and attempted to reach the desktop. Right when the computer finished logging you in, however, so many pop-ups appeared at once that the computer actually froze, sparked the Blue Screen of Death™, then restarted. You turned around in your wheelie chair and looked up at Moira, gaping.

"There isn't any possibility you can get new computers, right?"

Moira put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Honestly, if we could get new computers, do you think I would have even let you into this lab?"

You felt your face fall as you remembered the current situation you were in with her. "Right, right… Let me see what I can do."

You signed into the computer, which had started up again, and began taking steps to free it of the virus (or viruses?) that had been downloaded on it.

"How long ago did this happen?" you asked with curiosity.

"Every so often Fawkes comes in and tries to play one of his absurd games here, and every time he "accidently" downloads a new virus. Then, when the first computer stops working properly, he moves onto the next. With how often it happens, I am beginning to suspect he is doing it on purpose."

"Hmm." You continued with your work in silence.

You were so caught up in what you were doing you didn't notice someone move to stand behind you. In fact, you subconsciously reveled in the heat the someone gave off. During the next hour as you worked, the person behind you slowly crept closer to you and bent over your shoulder, watching you work.

At this point, you had noticed what was going on, but you were afraid to make any moves on it as it might frighten Moira off again. It surprised you she was willing to get so close- she hated being close to strangers, and even more to enemies (which you had assumed you two were). It took her almost a year to allow you to hug her.

Perhaps she hadn't noticed yet? Or, maybe, she was hoping you hadn't noticed.

"I believe I have successfully gotten rid of the viruses," you said to her. "I am now going to install an antivirus program to hopefully prevent it from happening again."

She made a hum of approval, and continued watching you while you finished saving the computer. By the time you had finished, she had moved so close that without touching you she had effectively blocked you in.

"I'll have to come in on later days to finish the rest of the computers. Don't let anyone use them except for this one, okay?"

She once again hummed, and stared down at your hands, seemingly oblivious. You coughed, and she quickly stepped back to allow you to turn around.

Her face was red, and she opened her mouth as if to speak a couple of times before officially beginning a sentence. "I am here every day of the week. Now, leave," she said quickly.

"Wha- now? But I haven't spoken to-"

"Now. You have done what you needed to do. Get out of my sight."

You cowered and once again you thought you saw a sign of sadness in her eyes. You quickly packed your bag and left the room.

Junkrat yelled at you on your way out. "Hey, where are you going? We've barely talked!" You turned around to look at him with sad eyes as Angela whispered something into his ear. His face lit up with understanding and he gave you a thumbs up. You left the room right as Moira emerged from the back.

"How was your first day on the job?" Sombra asked jokingly as you entered the dorm.

You chuckled. "Fine, it was fine!" You set your bag down and plopped onto your bed.

"You seem a lot happier today than you seemed last time you came back from the club… Is there some gossip you aren't telling me?"

You smiled and laughed. "It's nothing, really. There's just a friend, er, ex-friend from high school that runs the joint."

"Oooh, ex-friend, sounds interesting… Tell me more."

"It's a bit of a long and personal story…"

"I've got time."

You explained to her everything that happened.

"Sounds like you've got a thing for this chick," she smirked at you.

"One; don't call her a chick. She'll hit you for sure. Two; okay, maybe you're onto something there."

Her grin got wider. "Maybe I'll have to accompany you there next time… sounds like you could use a wingman."

You smiled. "It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone else call that screen the blue screen of death or is it just me?


	3. Chapter 3

Sombra actually cleared her afternoon for the next time you planned to go to the genetics lab. At first you were surprised she wasn't joking, but honestly this was exactly the kind of thing she would do. The only thing you were afraid of is how good of a wingman she would be.

You both stood outside the lab door. Putting your hand on the doorknob, you turned your head around.

"Don't embarrass me in front of her, please. She's really serious and she's trying her best to hate me."

She nodded excitedly. You opened the door, and Sombra rushed in past you.

Panicking, you grabbed her arm to stop her, but it was too late. Everyone in the room turned to look at you.

Most people simply went back to working, or talking, but Angela smiled and waved at you.

"Ooh, is that her? She doesn't seem so bad," Sombra whispered to you.

"No, shut up!"

Angela walked over. "Hello, you're new here! My name is Angela." She held out her hand for a handshake.

Sombra awkwardly grabbed and shook the hand. "Uh, Sombra. I'm their roommate, and I decided to accompany them today."

"Oh, are you here to join the club?"

Sombra started to say no, but you cut in. "Yeah, she's here to help me with the computers!"

Sombra smiled and hit you in the arm.

"Oh, great!" Angela clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly. "Moira is waiting for you in the computer room. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to have another helper!" 

Sombra's eyes widened. "Uh, I need to talk to you for a second." She grabbed your arm and pulled you over to a corner.

"You didn't tell me it was  _ Moira _ you were lusting after!"

"Well, you didn't ask! What, do you know her?"

"Uh, yeah? We used to work together, and she hates me! Shit, what am I gonna do?"

"You could just leave?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "I told you I was gonna hook you two up, and I mean it." She turned around on her heel. "Let's do this thing."

She walked over to the computer lab, and slammed open the door. Moira was inside typing on the only working computer. "Be careful! You could break the- oh." She interrupted herself as she laid her eyes upon Sombra.

"Olivia. What are you doing here?" she hissed.

You sheepishly peaked you head out from behind her. "She's, uh, she's with me. She's gonna help me get more computers working."

"Also, I go by Sombra now." She glared at Moira, crossing her arms.

Moira cleared her throat. "Ah yes, Sombra… Where do you two know each other?"

"We're roommates," you quickly said.

"Yeah, and they're a great roommate. Really keeps me in check."

Moira cocked her eyebrow. "Super. Well, get to work. Many of us have research papers due soon."

Sombra plopped down in the chair next to her. "Is that what you're working on right now?"

"...Yes. Now, leave me alone."

She continued typing, as Sombra turned on the computer, having the same experience as you did the other day. A billion pop-ups, then an automatic shutdown.

"Woah, what the fuck?"

"Language, Olivia," Moira growled without looking up from her computer.

"Who ruined this poor computer?" she questioned, poking Moira in the arm. 

She grimaced, brushing the spot. "Blame Jamison. Now, stop bothering me. I'm working."

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be much help here. They've always been better at IT than me." She winked at you. It wasn't technically a lie, you did do better at fixing computers than you, but Sombra was good enough she would have been able to fix it on her own.

"Then why are you here?" She looked over without moving her head.

You gulped, pretending to work on the computer. You knew Moira well enough from high school that you knew that voice meant she was starting to figure things out.

"What, am I not allowed to hang out with my wonderful roommate?"

"I simply feel as though you have some ulterior motives."

"What? No… of course I don't! What makes you think that?"

Moira laughed under her breath. "You were always a bad liar, for how often you did it." She paused. "However, I cannot yet tell exactly what you are trying to pull, so I am not yet upset. Continue on with your work." She started typing once again.

Sombra looked back at you with wide eyes. You shrugged at her. You both went back to working on fixing the computers.

After a while of messing around with antiviruses and listening to Moira type quickly, you and Sombra finished your respective computers. Sombra leaned back in her chair, putting her arms behind her head. "Ah, that took longer than expected. By the way, Moira, it's been a long time. What exactly have you been doing these past few months without me?"

She looked up in surprise. "Why do you care?" she questioned.

Sombra shrugged. "I guess I'm just curious."

"I've mainly been working with the club, I suppose. I've written a lot of papers and done a lot of research. Unfortunately, nothing spectacular yet." She nearly growled the last part.

"I didn't ask you about your work," Sombra chuckled. "What have you been doing for fun?" 

"Fun?" Moira looked shocked for a moment. "I don't have time for fun. If I'm gonna make my mark in this world, it'll be from hard work."

"Are you saying you haven't done anything fun or relaxing this whole time?" You look up at her, concerned.

Moira didn't answer. She simply looked down at her lap and fidgeted, uncomfortable.

Sombra stopped in thought, then beamed at you. "Hey, I know what to do! How about tomorrow, we take you out somewhere fun!" 

"I don't know…" Moira looked away, anxious.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll even let you decide what we do!"

"Well… there was an art faire I wanted to check out tomorrow, but I was afraid I wouldn't have time."

Sombra at first grimaced, but covered over her distaste. "Sounds cool!"

You made arrangements for Moira to meet at your dorm. The faire was within walking distance, so you would walk over and hang out until you felt bored.

"It's a date!" Sombra exclaimed, grabbing your arm and pulling you out of the room, and then the lab entirely.

"Sombra, I hadn't finished fixing the computer."

"Don't worry about it, man. I just scored you a date!"

"But… you'll still be there?"

Sombra pounded on her chest. "Leave it to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my phone again, but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted y'all to know I haven't abandonded this fic. School has started up and my grandparents have been visiting so I've had less time to write. Anyway, enjoy a cute totally-not-a-date.

"You're joking, right?"

You glared down at a supposedly sick Sombra laying in bed, with your hands on your hips. Today was the day you were both going to hang out with Moira at the art faire, but apparently Sombra was planning on staying home with a bad case of the man flu. You had a suspicion she was faking it to try and get you and Moira to go alone but you and your anxiety is not having it.

"Sombra, please. It's probably just a cold or something- you can still come with us!"

"No, really, I feel like shit. There's no way I'm spending all day in the hot sun looking at stupid art."

"Well, when Moira gets here, I'll tell her we can't go today. How disappointing."

Sombra sat up quickly. "No, no! You two go without me. She  _ really _ wanted to go to this today! It wouldn't be fair to back out  _ now _ ."

You sighed. She did have a point.

You could set your anxiety to the side for Moira's happiness.

Just then, a knock came from the door.

You gave one last glare to Sombra and then opened the door.

Moira stood in the doorway. Instead of her signature lab coat, she wore a button-up casual white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, which fell over her loose jeans. She had her thumbs tucked into her pockets and was staring at you expectantly, a little embarrassed by your staring. You couldn't help it! She looked amazing, and you were a little speechless.

"Uh…" you started, "I'm ready to go. Sombra isn't coming, though. She's sick."

She raised her eyebrows. "Is she? Let me take a look."

You stepped to the side and allowed her to enter the room. 

She walked to the side of Sombra's bed and peered down at her with suspicion. Sombra looked up, fear in her eyes.

"You don't appear to be very sick," Moira said, matter-of-fact.

Sombra cowered slightly as Moira put her hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever. What exactly ails you?"

"I- uh- I just feel like shit, man."

"Hmph." She turned to look at you. "Well, shall we go?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

You grabbed your things and gave one last glare towards Sombra as you left.

The walk began silently. Every so often, you would glance towards Moira, but she never seemed to look back at you. She just confidently keep walking forwards, head held high.

You sighed. Might as well attempt to strike up a conversation.

"To bad Sombra is sick, right?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling she was faking her illness."

You rubbed the back of your neck. "Yeah, well, she doesn't really like art fairs. She's more into 'cool' stuff, you know?"

"Hmm. Olivia has been acting very oddly towards me. I can't help but feel as though she is trying to deceive me."

"You seem to not like her very much."

"Yes, well, we used to work at a clothing store together." A look of anger crossed her face. "She hacked my laptop. On purpose. It's still completely unusable."

You gasped. "What? No wonder you hate her."

Sighing, she put her hand to her brow. "I do not hate her. I am just very cross with her."

"Well, maybe I can get her to fix it?"

She laughed. "Do not worry about it. I can simply use the lab computers."

"Still, that seems a bit annoying…"

"I can manage it."

That was the end of that conversation. You looked straight forward and continued your trek downtown. 

"Well, what kind of art are you interested in?" Moira inquired.

You listed off your favorite forms of art. To be honest, you weren't just going to the art faire because Moira was going, you actually quite enjoyed art yourself. 

"What about you?" You asked her, finishing off your list.

"I am quite a fan of realistic portraits and sculptures. As you know, I am especially interested in the human body. It amazes me that there are people in this world who can capture human features so perfectly without a camera. Sometimes, I wish I had taken the time earlier to learn how to draw."

"It's never too late, you know." You looked at her, your head tilted.

She sighed. "I never have the time with all my projects."

"Well, I've always wanted to learn, too. Maybe, if you get some extra time, we could… learn together?"

She smiled. It was soft and barely there, but it was amazing to see her smile so purely after years of not seeing her do so.

"I believe I would like that."

You arrived at the faire. There were plenty of booths set up filled with handmade crafts, paintings and drawings, and even some small sculptures. It was a bit loud for your tastes, but Moira didn't seem bothered at all. You followed her into a small tent.

Inside were dozens of unique, handmade dragon statues. You glanced from shelf to shelf, wonder in your eyes as Moira followed you around the tent. Your eyes stopped on one specific piece.

It was a metal mug, but had dragon sculptures surrounding the outside. The cup was covered in realistic looking black scales, with two dragons on the front. One was purple, and the other was good. Together, they made a heart shape on the front.

"Aww, Moira, look at this one!" 

She bent over your shoulder, looking at the mug right in front of you. She smiled.

"Purple and gold are my favorite colors, you know."

You blushed. "Really? I thought it was black." You were lying. "I just thought it was cool, was all."

"Hmm. I've never been interested in fantasy and fiction. I can agree, however, that it is exactly the kind of thing you like." She picked the cup up.

"Wait, Moira, I don't need it-"

She turned and glared at you. "You wanted it. So I'll get it for you."

You paused. "Okay, fine, but you have to let me get something for you, too."

After she bought you the mug, you pulled her around the whole faire trying to find something she liked. As it turns out, Moira is extremely hard to shop for, even when she's there with you to find something she would like.

After an hour or two, you walked into one of the last tents on your list. You looked up from your map and saw loads of vulture culture themed objects. There were many realistic replicas of animal skeletons, but you saw Moira had her eye on one in particular.

It looked like a strange animal skeleton. It had a small head and tailbone, but its legs and feet were long. You looked up at Moira and followed her as she walked over to it.

"This is exquisite…" she muttered. "I have never seen a statue look this lifelike!"

"Uhh… What exactly is it?"

"A rabbit skeleton. I can understand that it is hard to see without the ears, but I have done enough work with rabbits in my life I have seen many a skeleton. And, I must say, this replica is spot on."

You smirked. "I finally found your gift."

You bought her the replica (and also forced her to take skull pendant as well) and dragged her to the food area. You were starving for some good ol' fashioned faire food.

"These things will ruin your health, you know." Moira grimaced up at the sign.

"Come on, it tastes good! And besides, my health has already been compromised because of my gaming habits."

"I was hoping you had gotten over that."

You made it to the front of the line and ordered a funnel cake and some lemonade. With your unhealthy snacks in hand, you say down in the grass under a tree. Moira stood next to you.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" You looked up at her and took a sip of your lemonade.

"I'd rather not ruin my pants…" she faded off.

"Moira, you're wearing cheap jeans. Not saying they don't look good on you!" You quickly corrected yourself.

You saw a faint red go over her cheeks as she slid down into a cross legged position. You offered her some of the funnel cake, and she begrudgingly accepted. Despite her claims of poor health, you saw her something in her eyes change as she tasted it.

"Hey… you liked it, didn't you?" you teased.

"Hmph. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

You laughed, and you saw her smile with you.

The rest of the afternoon was full of laughter and a comfortable air sat between them. After a whole day of you dragging Moira around, she started to pull you towards areas she thought were interesting as well. You hadn't seen her so happy in a long time, even accounting for the gap in your relationship. 

Eventually, the two of you had seen everything there was to see, and you headed back to your dorm. On the way, you spoke about fond high school memories

"Here we are." Moira turned to you and softly smiled. "I shall see you soon at the club?"

Your heart fell a little. No matter what had happened today, Moira was content with keeping your relationship a purely professional one. "Of course. See you later, Moira." You entered the dorm room and gave one last wave to her as you closed the door behind you.

Sombra pounced on you the moment you closed the door. "How was it?" she demanded.

"Woah, I thought you were sick? Don't infect me with your sick germs."

"I was lying," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Now tell me everything!"

You pulled the mug out of your bag. "Well, she bought me this. I also may or may not have gotten her to eat funnel cake."

Sombra gasped. "Dude. I've never seen Moira buy anything for anyone. What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just said I liked it."

"Wow. Either I've been doing a great job as wingman, or she's just legit into you."

"Sombra, buying a friend a gift doesn't mean someone is romantically interested in you."

"We'll see." She grabbed your shoulders. "Now, wanna play some video games?"

"Hell yeah."


End file.
